


I'm gonna get that boy

by Brightwing27



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwing27/pseuds/Brightwing27
Summary: Snafu moved a bit closer, until the two were sat like two kids on a street curb, or two lovesick teens on a park bench. Snafu was never good with words, his speech too slow and the words getting gummed up in his throat. They sit there for a good while, until the world tells them to keep moving.





	I'm gonna get that boy

**Author's Note:**

> I got really emo about the pacific so this happened, enjoy!

He thinks about the moment he realized he felt something other than friendship for Sledge. The younger boy’s dog had just died, and Snafu couldn’t think of any other way to comfort Sledge than to just sit near him, looking off into the same direction. “I’m sorry.” Sledge shrugged, still staring off into space. Snafu moved a bit closer, until the two were sat like two kids on a street curb, or two lovesick teens on a park bench. Snafu was never good with words, his speech too slow and the words getting gummed up in his throat. They sit there for a good while, until the world tells them to keep moving.

They’re sat a few feet apart, Snafu looking into a shitty mirror. “Are my eyes yellow?” Sledge doesn’t move from his place on the bed. “Why would your eyes be yellow?” Snafu explains his worries about dying, the heebie-jeebies. “That’s hepatitis and you don’t have it.” He’s short with him, something Snafu took as a bad sign. “C’mon, look at my eyes.” He walks up to the younger boy, face to face until Sledge has no choice but to look into Snaf’s eyes. “I’m dying Sledge.” Snafu watches Sledge’s eyes dart down to his lips, them back up again with tinted cheeks. Snafu’s lips quirk up in a little smirk. They’re interrupted, Sledge moving away too quickly, guilty. Snafu doesn’t waver, and as their intruder leaves he gets an eyeful of the back of Sledge, eyes wandering lower than they should, lingering on places they shouldn’t, but he doesn’t care. ‘I’m gonna get that boy,’ he thinks, and he grins wide. 

He’s dreaming, he thinks, when Sledge climbs into his bed. Sledge was always a rough sleeper, tossing and turning well into the night. “You okay, Sledge?” Snafu asks tentatively, sitting up to let the other boy climb in beside him. No answer. “Eugene?” He tries. “Fine.” Sledge isn’t looking at him, back facing Snaf. Snafu takes hold of his shoulder, maybe it’s an act of comfort or an invitation. Sledge tenses, then relaxes, sinking into the bed. Snaf is still sitting up with his hand on Sledge’s shoulder. He takes a look at Sledge, his eyes closed and face blank. He’s not asleep but he’s getting there. Snafu watched a lock of ginger hair fall over Sledge’s forehead and moves to brush it away. He wants to say a million things at once, about how he’s sorry, and that it’s not his fault he got mixed up into all of this, but his words die in his throat as Sledge rolls over in his sleep, one arm reaching across the bed. Snafu lays down, feeling the warmth of the other boy beside him. He has so much to say, but he doesn’t know how.

They’re on the train home, the war done and over with. After getting a slap from some stiff broad, Snafu sits down besides Sledge, his trademark smirk on his lips. “I’m gonna get that girl.” As Sledge laughs, Snafu smiles wider. It was never the girl he wanted. Sledge’s looks have not gone unnoticed, lingering on Snafu’s face, arms, wandering downwards to his stomach. Snafu looks up at him, catching Sledge in the act. Those eyes, looking scared now, melt the shell around his heart a little. Snaf thinks of something his mother used to say, before she died and he got caught up in this bullshit. “You want somethin’ boy, you go and get it.” He gives Sledge this look, trying to convey every emotion he feels to the man in front of him, then gets up and walks to the carriage bathroom.

Snafu can’t tell if Sledge is following him yet, but as he turns to open the bathroom door he see’s Sledge making excuses and wandering toward him. He’s nervous, hands clammy and heart about to beat outta his chest, but he’s never been so sure of anything in his life. He stares back at himself in the mirror above the sink, eyes clear without a trace of yellow, and he’s thinking about how Sledges lips might feel on his when the bathroom door opens. 

Sledge can’t think of a damn thing to say as he locks the door with one hand, never taking his eyes off of Snafu. At the click of the lock, Sledge moves forward, fistfuls of Snafu’s uniform in his hands, and Snafu closes that gap that seems to stretch for centuries between them. Mint and salt, the first taste of Sledge that Snafu has, a taste that’s gonna haunt his dreams forever. It’s rough and hard, teeth nipping at Sledge’s lips, hands coming to rest against the younger man’s face. There's little finesse to this whole thing, but Snafu couldn't ask for any better.

Breathing hard, Sledge is pinned against the wall, Snafu leaving filthy kisses against his neck as he grips his fly, yanking everything down until Sledge’s cock springs upward. Snafu stops suddenly, confusing Sledge. “What’s goin’ on in your head, Snaf?” Snafu just looks at him, takes in the sight of this beautiful boy he has pressed up against him, and slowly drags his hand down the younger man’s body to his erection, pumping slowly. 

“Just thinking’ about you,  _ cher.”  _ Snafu’s lips are inches away from Sledge, whose gasping for air at this point. The hand on his cock is picking up speed now, making him arch into Snafu’s chest. “Thinkin’ about how pretty you’d look on my bed, laid out all pale and sweet.” Sledge turns his head away, trying to hide his blush. Snaf chuckles, deep and warm from his chest. He gets to his knees suddenly, surprising Sledge with his mouth on him. 

“Oh fuck!” He exclaims, biting his fist in an attempt to keep quiet.

Snafu’s never done this before, but today enthusiasm triumphs over experience. He knows to cover his teeth, using his tongue to hit all the right places to make Sledge whine and whimper. It's only a few seconds till Sledge has his hands in his hair, tugging and gasping. “I’m gonna- ah!”

Snafu swallows what he can, the rest dribbling out over his lips. He stands up slowly, watching Sledge come down, panting with his head resting against the wall. When he hears Snafu’s zipper, he moves his hands downward to stop him. “I wanna.” It’s not a request, Snafu decides, smirking as he moves to kiss Sledge again, cum mixing between mouths. “Go ‘head, boy.” Sledge spits in his hand, spreading saliva and precome over the head. Snafu breathes deep, eyes falling shut but that same smirk still on his lips. 

Sledge licks into the other man’s mouth, sloppy and wet while his hand works faster. He wants to hear Snafu’s moans, the way he might whimper high and needy if they were alone, but for now he’ll settle for the soft sighs and gasps he’s getting. Snafu clashes their mouths back together as he comes, painting Sledge’s thighs white.

His dark brow furrows, eyes closed as Sledge rests his forehead against his. When he opens them, Sledge is staring right back, eyes as warm as honey. “We gotta get back.” The younger man says, not really meaning it but knowing they should. Snafu nods, not taking his eyes off of Sledge’s. “Eugene.” Sledge blushes at the use of his name. “Yeah?”

“Come back to New Orleans with me.” That trademark smirk is back on his lips, and Sledge chuckles, kissing him again. 

Snafu means it, but words were never his thing. They always came out wrong or sounded stupid, so he never tried. Sledge was the first person to make him wanna try, and he can’t see a future without him. “Want me to disappear off to the big bad city just like that, huh?” Snafu grins, moving his hands to Sledge’s waist. “I’d protect you.” 

Sledge is still smiling as he removes Snafu’s hands from his waist, fixing his uniform and unlocking the door. “I know you would.” And just like that he slips out the door, and Snafu waits five minutes until he follows like some lost puppy, smirking at every stiff broad he passes. It’s bittersweet, not unhappy but not happy either. Snafu knows Sledge has a life somewhere without him, but he doesn't remember a life for himself without Sledge. He sits back down across from Sledge, cracking jokes like always, and for a brief moment the two lock eyes before looking away again. In another life, he got that boy.

 


End file.
